The present invention relates to a method and composition for detecting and/or measuring an analyte in a test sample by electrophoresis, and more particularly, to an electrophoresis medium having an indicator reagent in it.
Electrophoresis is widely used to separate the components of a test sample. The technique is based upon the differential movement of charged particles in a supporting medium under the influence of an applied electric field. Bioassay procedures, e.g., antigen-antibody reaction methods, also can be performed by transporting specific binding members (e.g. antibodies and antigens) through the support medium by electrophoresis.
In conventional electrophoresis protocols, after a biological sample has been electrophoresed to form bands from the separated components of the sample, an electropherogram is produced by placing the support medium in a separate bath of developing dye which stains the bands in the medium. Thus, the developing or staining procedure requires a staining chamber or apparatus distinct from the electrophoresis instrument, as well as solutions for staining the medium. Some protocols additionally require a destaining step (and destaining solutions) to remove excess dye from the medium. Thus, the staining procedure requires a sufficient time for the solution to diffuse into and the excess solution to diffuse out of the electrophoresis medium. The laboratory also must provide for storage of the staining and destaining solutions, and for proper disposal of used solutions.